Horror on Tower Bay Island
by GoldRedeemer
Summary: Ever wonder what Nancy, the bartender of Tower Bay Island, was doing while the sequel of I Know What You Did Last Summer focused on Julie and Karla? Here is my version of Nancy discovering the horror of the fisherman.
1. Chapter 1

Darrick, the dockhand dead huh? Nancy thought to herself as she walked calmly back to her own room. Poor girl must be a schizophrenic. There had never been any murders on Tower Bay Island that Nancy had known about. She had only been working here as a bartender for seven years now, but the island had its secrets .Nancy was not worried. She had never run into or encountered any type of problem related to murder or fowl play while working on the island. As far as she was concerned, it was boring here to her. Sure, it s nice to be able to work on a tropical island, but after time passes, you start getting used to your surroundings, and before you know it, you get bored quickly. Nancy was one to get bored within a quick amount of time, but she did not complain all of the time of her boredom, and she especially did not complain to most people, but more to herself She basically avoided most people, and many of the other islanders thought of her as pretty mysterious.

A very attractive young woman she was, with her long wavy dark brown tresses, clear brown eyes, and her shapely figure had most of the men on the island drooling over her. Nancy wasn t interested though. Although, she was seeing a man slightly older than her that she found stunning. He had been working on Tower Bay Island for about five months on the housekeeping staff. His personality seemed dark, similar to Nancy s, and that drew her to him. From that point on, things started becoming more serious between the two of them, up until July of 1998. Jason (his name) had to leave Tower Bay Island for a good month or two. He was eager to see his relatives again, having not seen them for almost a year. He offered to have Nancy along, but being the only bartender on duty, she could not leave with him.

After Jason had left the island, Nancy was partially devastated, but she never lost sleep at night over it. He would be coming back after all, probably in one month. Nancy thought about Jason as she walked back to her room, wishing that he were there. She felt worried as well, knowing that a severe storm was approaching. By boat it would take at least 7 hours to make it to the mainland. He promised he would call the hotel once he had arrived safely. But the phone in Nancy s room had not rung all evening.

Nancy entered her room and closed the door, locking it. Just as she sat down on her bed, there was a knock. Nancy. It was Mr. Brooks. She sighed and opened the door to see him standing there in his evening robe.

What do you want? Nancy leaned against the door frame. Brooks was quick and got to the point. I want to you let me know if you see those kids doing anything suspicious. We are stuck here with them over the weekend and its bad enough with this crappy storm rolling in. There s something about those kids I do not like, from the moment I first laid my eye on them.

Nancy didn t even look at him. They re just a bunch of college kids for Christ s sake. What harm could they do? Besides I m not a babysitter. If you want someone to watch those people, get Estes to do it. Nancy smirked and giggled. Or Titus. Brooks frowned. Fine. But I m telling you. I refuse to let those damn kids get the best of me or MY island. After stating this, he walked away down the hall back into his office.

Nancy watched him as he walked away. She thought about that smart comment he had made moments earlier about her Dark and Stormy drinks. She didn t find it funny at all. Brooks thought he was a riot, but nobody liked him. He was too self- centered and snobby, so everyone on the island steered clear of the man. Especially Nancy. The bartender sat down on her clean bed and switched on her television, then pulled out a paperback to read. Lightning flashed outside, followed by a few claps of thunder. Here we go , Nancy thought as she lit herself a cigarette. She, as well as a few others were completely unaware that a psychotic hook wielding killer was currently stalking around on Tower Bay Island. Two people were already dead, and more were going to die.

MAYHEM AND MURDER

July 4th morning. Too bad, there wasn t going to be any fireworks or cherry bombs today. At least not on tower Bay Island. Just constant screaming and bloodshed. Nancy woke up to the heavy sound of falling rain, coming down outside extremely hard. She noticed that she had fallen asleep with the television still going, but there was nothing on the screen but snowy static. The clock on the nearby nightstand read 12:47pm. She wouldn t have to tend bar until six pm. Until then, she would just collect a few things that may be needed due to the severe storm, from the storm shelter. It was expected to become pretty bad.

Nancy headed to the bathroom to shower. As she turned on the faucet, she thought she had heard a high pitched sound, similar to a scream. She looked toward the entrance of the bathroom and shrugged it off. It was probably just the pipes. The place was pretty old anyways. Nancy proceeded with her shower, and stepped out 5 minutes later, drying herself off. The rain sounded heavier now, she noticed. She may as well have gone to the storm shelter before she had showered, but there had to be a raincoat somewhere in the hotel. Damn , she thought. They were probably in the storm shelter. Why me?

After Nancy was dry, she went to her small closet. There weren t many outfits there(most of her clothing was in the laundry room) but she decided to go with a black and sleeveless top designed with a special colorful logo over the breast portion, a pair of black Adidas running pants designed with three white stripes running down both legs, and her brand new Adidas sneakers. Good choice , she thought. After a few minutes Nancy was fully dressed, and she stood in the bathroom blow drying her dark hair. It wasn t fluffy dry, but it was dry. She grabbed her room key from the nightstand and left.

Walking down the hallway, she noticed how empty the place seemed. Olga nor Estes was no where to be found, and they couldn t possibly be sleeping still. Both were early risers. There was always spare work for them to do. Nancy noticed a closet and walked over to it to see if it possibly contained a raincoat. Bingo! Must be my lucky day so far. She put the raincoat around her body and stepped out into the rainy and early afternoon.

The storm shelter wasn t far. She d make it in like 20 seconds. Well, after fighting her way through this rain. Nancy noticed that most of the tables and chairs on the patio and grass had blown over. Darrick was instructed to put them all in storage, but something must have prevented him from doing so. Oh well. Nancy entered the storm shelter, flicking on the light switch. Nothing happened. So she located the emergency power switch, relying on the outside light from the open door to see.

Bluish light filled the basement shelter as Nancy sighed with relief. She found a navy blue gym bag and began filling it with flares, three flashlights, and a set of red candles. This would be all that was required for right now. She would return later if necessary.

The kitchen of the hotel was eerily deserted also. Where the hell was everyone at? Nancy set the gym bag between a large industrial fridge and headed toward the walk in pantry. The shelves were pretty full and the islanders wouldn t have to worry about starving for quite a while. Nancy turned to leave, but not without spotting a bag of Flamin' hot Doritos. Placing them into her possession, she exited the pantry, closing the large door. As she munched on her afternoon snack she headed back to her room, realizing that she had left her smokes in there. As she approached her door, she found it damaged and open. Someone had broken in. OH hell. She cautiously entered and picked up her smokes. There was nothing of extreme value in her room, but that really didn't matter. She noticed on the floor that there were large muddy footprints.

Something strange was going on. Nancy left the room, angry. She would locate Brooks and tell him, but more than likely he wouldn t give a damn. The young woman slipped on something wet on the floor, nearly falling. She looked down at the substance which was of a maroon color. Whatever it was, more of it was seeping from the closet where Nancy had found the purple raincoat earlier.

What is this? she thought. Slowly, she approached the closet, for some reason her heart was beating quite rapidly. But after she opened the door to the closet, she understood why.

Darrick the dockhand lie stuffed inside, dead. Where the eyes of the bloody corpse should have been, there was nothing but a large gore covered gash. Nancy began trembling, not believing what was actually before her, and the scream finally came. Darrick the dockhand was in fact dead, murdered, like the college girl had claimed.

Without another second wasted, Nancy kicked the door shut and ran to find Brooks. She banged on the door to his room, but there was no answer. Shit, shit, shit! Nancy ran to the main lobby, which was where Brook s office was. The door stood halfway open and Nancy barged in, but something made her freeze to the floor. The bartender was right in the middle of a living nightmare. She screamed over and over as she looked into the dead eyes of Mr. Brook s bloody corpse. A rusty meat cleaver had been used to slice into the man s head. Nancy didn t even notice the bloody message scrawled on the wall behind him until the body fell over. I STILL KNOW. 


	2. Chapter 2

HIDING PLACE

Nancy was not going to end up like the others on the island. Estes and the others were still missing in action. She assumed that half were already dead. Whoever had gained access into her room by breaking in was obviously the one behind the killings. Had she remained in her room a few seconds or minutes earlier, Nancy would have possibly been slaughtered as well. Thinking of this made her shudder violently, as she ran back into the hotel kitchen. This psycho could be anywhere. That was the really bad thing. Nancy sat on the floor hugging her knees to her chest. She wasn t going to go out this way. If she was going to die, she didn t want to die like this. She needed a weapon, a good weapon that could inflict great damage. Also, she needed a good place to hide.

Nancy grabbed the navy blue bag containing the flashlights and raced over to the walk in pantry. This part of the hotel where the kitchen was located seemed dead still. More than likely, no one was around. So she opened the door and slipped inside soundlessly. Too bad there was no inside lock.

Nancy closed the door and entered another door 8 feet inside of the pantry. Behind this door, most of the hotels raw meat, condiments, beverages, extra dishes, spices and salts were stored. Nancy hid herself there, not knowing how long she would remain. Maybe until someone found her or until she could surprise the killer, and kill or injure him, or her. That s right. I need a f#king weapon. Nancy had forgotten to look while she was in the kitchen. There were plenty of knives, but she wanted to stay hidden, and didn t want to take any chances. Instead, she found a good sized rolling pin. Nancy kept it at her side, along with the gym bag full of supplies.

The one thing she did not have was a watch. She estimated the time to now be around 1:58pm. But who knew. She wasn t going to leave her hiding place for any reason. Not until she knew it was safe. In the mean time, Nancy stayed put. Out of nervousness and fear, she fished the pack of Benson and Hedges from her pocket and lit one to her mouth. The bar maid was going to be here for a good while. Outside the rain pounded down on the hotel viciously, as more screams suddenly erupted somewhere on Tower Bay Island.

THE REMAINING THREE

Nancy had dozed off. She wasn t tired or sleepy, but there was simply nothing else to do, but wait. She was resting in a beach or lawn chair that she had found sitting in a corner. The sound of the pantry door being wrenched open shot Nancy awake with a start. Oh my Goddd She jumped up, quickly, yet quietly, grabbing her rolling pin. She took her place beside the entrance door to the large storage locker but keeping out of view.

Nancy listened closely, trying to figure out who was inside of the pantry. She had no way of knowing. There were no peepholes on the door. Nancy held the rolling pin over her head, bracing herself, and in the process accidentally knocked over a can of jam from one of the shelves standing nearest her. Got damnit Nancy bit her lip in frustration, but she kept her place by the door, keeping out of the way from the entrance.

The door was suddenly jerked open and Nancy s heart stopped. Whoever stood in the pantry was hesitant to enter. A large mouse ran out of the locker into the pantry and Nancy heard a couple of feminine screams. Another voice, masculine, but she couldn t make out the words being said. A shape entered the locker and Nancy swung the rolling pin hard at the intruder, knocking him down to the floor. A grunt of effort escaped from Nancy and she swung at the fallen man a second time. More screams now. No, Nancy! The bartender looked up with fear on her face up to see Julie and Karla. They were still alive! Karla s boyfriend, Tyrell was lying on the floor, nearly unconscious. Nancy sighed with great relief. But she remained hysterical. What the hell is going on here? Everyone is F#$king dead!

Karla applied ice wrapped in cloth to her boyfriend s bald head as he sat there pouting while Julie was spoke to Nancy Are you ok? Do you know where there s another radio we can use to call for help?

No there s only one radio on this whole damn island and it s in Brook s office smashed up.

Julie spotted the bag of flashlights and set it on a counter. She opened it up and looked inside. So, that s where the flashlights were. Tyrell scoffed at Nancy, who turned to him. Look, I m sorry man, but you could have been the one doing all of this.

Tyrell rolled his eyes. Yea, so could you, crazy bitch. The bartender rolled her eyes. Hey you re the one who broke into my hiding place

Tyrell wanted to laugh. Oh I m sorry, I must have missed the damn sign. Ohh gosh, this guy was getting on her last nerve. Excuse me, but this place didn t have any type of murder rate until YOU PEOPLE showed up! Everyone in the room went quiet, knowing that what she said was true. I ve never seen a dead body before. Nancy said. Julie was staring off into space. Yea, well get used to it. Nancy glanced over at her. Who s doing this? (WARNING: SPOILERS AHEAD)

A shaped jumped down, landing on the stove behind Tyrell. The metal end of a large hook burst through his gullet in a bloody explosion. All three women screamed in terror as Tyrell was lifted from the floor by the killer dressed in the shiny black slicker. Nancy was the first to flee the kitchen followed by Karla, but Julie just stood there, transfixed. Come on! Nancy shouted. Karla grabbed Julie by her arm and raced out into the main lobby. The killer stepped off of the stove after allowing Tyrell s body to drop to the floor. He walked out of the kitchen, brandishing his bloody hook, with an intention to kill the three young women that had just escaped his bloody grasp. Most of all, he wanted Julie James. And he was going to get her one way or the other, no matter who stood in his way.

(From this point on, the story s events take place exactly as in the film.) 


End file.
